


Picture Me This

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2k19/2k20 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter Parker, Instagram Model Wade, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2019, i find other people super interesting and really fun to draw instead of like actual models and stuff, i hope this makes some sense?, i live on the humans of ny insta okay, i mean i guess it's pre-relationship but they've smashed before so...?, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: square B5: instagram model“It's this guy.” The page boasts the username@HugeJackedManeven if his title says Wade Wilson. “I feel like I know him from somewhere?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2k19/2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2019





	Picture Me This

**Author's Note:**

> was this my original idea? no  
> but can this one stand alone? yes.  
> do i still want to turn this into a series? also yes.
> 
> we'll see what happens. lemme know if y'all like it!  
> happy new year!!

Peter's eyes were glued to his phone screen, but he really had been trying to listen to MJ before he walked into that pole.

He was sitting on a park bench on the ESU quad while his friend tries to convince the guy selling shaved ice to just give her an unflavored cone and Peter would laugh if his head didn't feel like he’d grown a second heart. He tried to keep his head held up but somehow his eyes were back on his phone. There was a new post on the @ _ humansofny _ page.

It wasn't like he checked it every day or often for that matter, but as a fellow photographer there was just such beauty in providing such honest images and stories that he couldn't even imagine giving readers by working for the University newspaper.

“You weren't even listening to a thing I said, were you?”

“I was trying to?” he said more like a question, still looking down at his phone.

“A likely story,” she said jokingly, poking at the bump quickly swelling on his forehead. He flinched but didn't show any other reaction so she leaned over his shoulder, grabbing his hand and forcing him to hold a napkin full of shaved ice onto his head. “What's got you so preoccupied?”

“It's this guy.” He shifted so he could hold the ice himself and lift his phone to show her where he’d clicked on the guy's personal Instagram from the comments under the picture. His page boasts the username @ _ HugeJackedMan _ even if his title says Wade Wilson. “I feel like I know him from somewhere?”

MJ snatched the phone from his hands to try and get a closer look, but even she looked stumped.

“Isn't he that guy we met at Harry's house warming? The neighbor with the husband and the weird dog?”

“Nope. That guy had that like prosthetic arm or whatever, remember?”

“Oh! What about the guy we saw—”

“With the pigeons?” He shook his head then pointed across the park to where the guy was standing with one leg perched on a bench, surrounded by birds.

“Well his bio says he's an insta-model, so maybe you've just seen him on your explore page? You look at lots of art reference and photography, right?”

“Well, yeah…”

“So maybe you just know him from that.” MJ shrugged and handed his phone back to him as if the problem was solved.

“Yeah,” he agreed, staring at the screen for another moment before locking it and putting it in his pocket anyway. That guy looked too familiar to be just another art reference from one of his design projects. Problem  _ not _ solved. “Maybe you're right.”

“First of all, Parker. I’m always right.”

He smiled at her but his mind was still going a thousand miles a minute. There were millions of people living in New York even more than that visiting or going to school there. There was no way he'd know or remember all of them, but he knew this guy…  _ Wade Wilson.  _ Not even his name was ringing any bells.

The alarm on MJ’s phone chose that moment to buzz however, forcing them off the bench and going separate ways towards their last couple of classes for the day. 

Peter's day went fine, if  _ fine _ meant he had no chance of focusing in any of his afternoon labs. In Digital Design, he almost deleted all of the work on his external hard drive; in Chemistry, he broke 3 beakers before he was asked to step out; and in Biology, he almost cut his partner twice until they took the scalpel and decided to split the damn pig them-self. He wished he could do more than apologize and look sheepish, but he sure it’d be worse if he said he'd gotten a crush on an Instagram model he was sure he'd only ever met  _ once _ and most likely by accident.

His phone was in his hand again as soon as he was back on the green of the quad. His head had plenty of time to stop throbbing but he still felt just as confused as before. It probably wasn’t a concussion, but he still wished he could make sense of the situation. His thumb scrolled through Wade's page and his eyes took in every smile, every pair of fitted jeans, every sweater and tank and tight fitted under shirt, then it clicked. Peter dropped his phone before picking it up, locking the screen and stuffing it in his pocket, his cheeks redder than the weather permitted.

It wasn't his  _ face  _ that Peter had recognized. It was the  _ scars _ covering him from head to toe. He knew how those scars felt pressed against his skin. He knew how those hands felt gripping his thighs. He knew how those lips felt on his neck. He knew his number.  _ Oh god _ .

He'd been avoiding one night stands since he had spent the night with Wade because the man had ruined him so thoroughly and he hadn't even bothered to ask for his name; hadn't even tried to contact him again. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

He was sure that if MJ knew she'd call him an idiot. He wanted to call himself an idiot. He wanted to call Wade. Full stop.

The phone feels heavier in Peter’s hand when he finally managed to drag it out of his pocket. He thumbed through his contacts looking for anything new, then he saw it.

_ Wade 😘 _

His breath was caught in his throat but it didn't stop him from clicking on the call button and holding it up to his ear.

“Pinky’s Porno Palace,” started a raspy voice on the other side of the phone and Peter almost jumped out of his skin. “What’s your pleasure?”

“Er… excuse me?”

The voice seemed to pause for a second before finally asking: “Who is this?”

“Peter? Peter Parker.”

“Mhm, and who gave you this number?”

“Uh… you did? About a month ago we met at the—”

“OH! You’re the baby boy with the big doe eyes. I didn’t think you still had my number.”

“I forgot I did, actually.”

“Ouch. I’m wounded. I didn’t realize I was that forgettable.”

“Far from it, honestly. I’d just gotten busy with work and school stuff. But did you know you were on the Humans of New York Instagram page?”

Wade laughed and Peter was glad to hear it didn’t actually sound hurt that they hadn’t had a second night of fun yet.

“Oddly enough, yeah, I did. The camera and post they made about me might have given me a clue otherwise.”

“Well,” said Peter trying to control his own giggle.  _ Giggly school-girl  _ wasn’t really the impression he wanted to give Wade after almost a month of no contact. “I saw the post and you just— you looked really familiar, you know? And I couldn’t quite put my finger on why.”

“You can put your finger anywhere you want, baby boy.”

“I just mean, I couldn’t figure out why you seemed so familiar.”

“A mug this fugly and you couldn’t place it immediately? You got prosopa- prosopag- you can’t recognize faces or something?”

“I don’t think you’re fugly, Wade.”

Wade cleared his throat but Peter could imagine the blush working it’s way up his neck in splotchy patterns under his scarred and textured skin.

“So…  _ ahem.  _ What uh- what jogged your memory?”

“I found your Instagram page.”

“And what all the memories just came flooding back like my dad to a bottle of alcohol and a slot machine?”

“There is  _ so much  _ to unpack there, but no. I saw that picture of you uh…” Peter could feel himself starting to blush and raised his hand to cover his face. “I saw a picture of you wearing the leather skirt you wore that night.”

“I must admit, I have killer legs. They’re unfairly gorgeous.” Peter could almost hear him stretching them out for effect.

“You’re unfairly gorgeous,” he said without thinking and pulled the phone away from his ear to groan into the inside of his elbow. “What I meant was—”

He was cut off by the sound of Wade’s laughter. It was loud and happy and beautiful and Peter wished he could bottle it up and keep it for lonely nights.

“You’re one to talk Bambi eyes. If love at first sight were actually happened, you would have reeled me in hook, line, and sinker.”

“But didn’t I?” Peter’s smile was small but it felt like something he’d do more often.

“Touché. So, theoretical love of my life, want to go to dinner or something?”

“You know, I kind of feel like we’re doing this in the wrong order.”

“You mean the the love thing or the date after sex thing? Was I jumping to conclusions or—?”

“No!” Peter said loudly, causing the few people still on the quad to look over at him and he stood to start making his way to his apartment before it got too late. “I mean, I would love to go on a date with you. I just don’t think I’ve ever meshed with someone so fast? Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does, Petey-Pie,” Wade said, his voice sounded just as soft as it had that night when he’d held Peter and slid into him the first time. “Besides,” he continued high energy again, “Doing things in order is for losers.”

Peter’s laughter rang through his empty apartment, but somehow it still felt like home. 


End file.
